


Captain Canada

by longassride



Series: Mark Lee and The Babies: A Journey [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, CFO!Mark, Domestic, M/M, Mentioned xiaojun, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Romance, mentioned Jeno - Freeform, mentioned Johnny - Freeform, mentioned Mina, single-parent!hyuck, siwoo and geonhoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longassride/pseuds/longassride
Summary: The CFO opens the door to his room with a straight face, witnessing havoc in the workspace caused by panic employees rummaging through their own cubicles, some of them even have a big trace of sweat on their back. He sighs, running his fingers through his quiff hair.“Anyone have two kids and forget to put them to daycare?”Alternatively, Donghyuk loses his kids in the office only to find them in hiscrush’sboss’ room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine geonhoo as any child actor but i imagine siwoo as bentley hammington. the show made me write this fic.
> 
> my first posted markhyuck fic after all those unfinished ones ;-;9 hell, i began this in 2018 and post it now. what an achievement. mind the errors, grammar or typos, if there’s any. i think this is gonna be my last fic before uni’s task completely takes over me. wish me luck and give this some love!

Mark’s scrutinizing eyes never leave the tiny creature with flushed chubby cheeks pivoting on his swivel-tilter chair, the executive chair that is five times bigger than his figure. The doe eyes under red-framed spectacles do the same thing to Mark except they are less wary, less intimidating, more curious. He blinks at the man innocently, so innocent that Mark thinks he is actually ways smarter, sly and attractive at the same time. The act of sitting on his chair is probably a symbolism of future coup d'état, maybe by the boy himself long-term speaking, maybe by the older cronies of him short-term speaking.

 

The CFO himself is sitting on the sofa where he can have an intense staring contest with the boy. His fingers are intertwined under his nose and his knees are propping his elbows. Dramatic? No. The man just can’t think without that pose. He tries to find any similarities in the boy’s familiar eyes and _the nerve_ he is shooting through them. Both of them have the same unspoken stubbornness and Mark is in the middle of scanning the list of possible women, from partner companies until the bar’s hostesses, who might be the enraged mother of this boy. At least, he should know the name to give a proper greeting and exchange a few words before apologizing and talking about custody.

 

Moving his intertwined fingers under his chin, Mark officially opens today’s conversation with the supposed composure of a twenty-seven-year-old man. “Who’s your mother?”

 

Much to his surprise, the boy doesn’t immediately answer. Now, Mark is more convinced of his allegation. He is still waiting in calm, though, using the delay in the boy’s answer to study him more. The boy looks down to the table as if hesitating but comes with an unexpected reply.

 

“Are you really Mark Lee?”

 

_Self-composure, Mark Lee. He can be your kid and even if he is not, you don’t highfive a kid on the face._

 

“I am Mark Lee and you are not replying to my question. Now, that I have answered yours, why don’t you-”

 

The kid gasps before muttering a pretty loud, “Siwoo-yah, we are in Captain Canada’s room!” And before Mark can ask further, he already beat him.

 

“Papa can’t stop talking about you.” The boy’s tone changes from interrogative to childish, the typical naive accent that all kids have. He is tilting his head and not looking back at Mark anymore. “Papa always uses ridiculous name for you with Uncle Jeno on the phone but I know. Kids can see pictures on the fridge too, even better than adults.”

 

“Ddaddaa!”

 

The boy whips his head alertly to the source of sound and Mark follows his eyes with a deep frown. His eyes land on a tinier figure on the floor next to his desk, barely speaking, barely knowing alphabets, barely walking, and…. A little too western? Mark raises an eyebrow at the baby’s wide smile and another high-pitched “ddadda” from the single-toothed gum. Mark’s fountain pen is clutched in his right hand, saliva-coated and the ink must have been dried due to the absence of its cap for God knows how long.

 

The CFO opens the door to his room with a straight face, witnessing havoc in the workspace caused by panic employees rummaging through their own cubicles, some of them even have a big trace of sweat on their back. He sighs, running his fingers through his quiff hair.

 

“Anyone have two kids and forget to put them to daycare?”

 

*****

 

There are a hundred times Mark can’t make Donghyuk looks guilty even with his status and one time when he succeeds in doing so, which is today. The man is not looking at him like he usually did, his head is hung low and takes interest in the marble floor more than the man who hands him his salary every month. Mark’s eyes are sharp, piercing into Donghyuk and demanding, but the staff is not looking back at him. He carries the baby in his arm and holds the older boy’s hand in another hand.

 

“Lee Donghyuk, look at me,” says Mark low and stern. The said man flinches at the tone and looks up to meet his boss’ eyes. “Are they your sons?”

 

Donghyuk is gulping visibly underneath his stare before nodding timidly. The boy in his right is looking up to him, asking explanation in silence but Donghyuk only caresses his head once wordlessly. Mark shuts his mouth again but his expression speaks his intention to the staff. He wants an explanation too.

 

“I’m sorry, sir… for what my sons have caused in your office. I was copying some files and… chatting with some colleagues that I lost track of time. I guess, it took a long time that my sons were bored and decided to venture the office. Geonhoo is taught to take care of his baby brother so, he will bring him anywhere he goes,” Donghyuk justifies. He doesn’t stop caressing the boy’s head while talking, Mark notices. The boy is looking at Mark again and blinks, and Mark immediately understands to whom that expression belongs. It’s Donghyuk and his doe eyes, his _cute_ audacious doe eyes.

 

“I will buy you a new fountain pen and clean the mess on your floor. Just, don’t cut my salary or worse, fire me. I deeply apologize.” With that, Donghyuk bows together with the baby in his arm and nudges the boy to do the same thing. Geonhoo, the older of the two, follows his papa’s gesture, bowing down to show Mark his respect and guilt though he is not quite sure if he’s doing it for himself too.

 

“Your job is neither to be my office supplier nor personal cleaning service, Donghyuk,” says Mark when the other man has straightened his back. He chews his bottom lips and something in Mark’s gut leaps. He clears his throat when there’s nothing wrong with it and proceeds to talk. “Mina is absent today and I will have shi- a bunch of files to be done and a very important meeting to attend. Fill in Mina’s table for today while finishing your own deal and I’ll forget that your son has overthrown me from this chair.”

 

Mark can see the corner of Donghyuk’s lips twitches a bit at his remarks and he feels… relieved. Yes, maybe it’s right that he doesn’t want to scold the sun-kissed man with fluffy brown hair and equally chubby cheeks as his son. He is relieved that Donghyuk stays the same, the playful employee he is even under so much pressure from executives that are more powerful than Mark himself. Looking at Donghyuk so intimidated and fidgety is unusual, a little sickening for Mark even though he sounds overdramatizing it. But he knows a part of him just doesn’t want the younger to be scared of him ever since the man fought him for his friend’s justice.

 

“I’ll be going then. Thank you so much, boss. I’ll work harder,” says Donghyuk after bowing politely to him and begins dragging his son out of the room.

 

“Lee Donghyuk,” Mark stops them still with less color in his voice. The said man halts and turns around to answer a simple “yes?” to him.

 

“How are you gonna work with a kid and a baby who barely walks?” Donghyuk raises his two eyebrows, his boss is surely a person full of surprises and enigma. Mark gestures to Geonhoo with his finger. “Leave them here. You do your job.” And Donghyuk tilts his head in a bigger confusion at him. Is this the organizational stress or is Mark kidding him? Because if he attempts the second one, Donghyuk wants to ask if it’s a kind of joke in the circle of executives. The richer, the funnier.

 

“I mean, my cubicle is fifteen times your cubicle and they can have two cups of free hot milk… if they are not lactose intolerant,” Mark nods once, elegantly, his fountain pen (that sure smells like the baby’s saliva) is spinning between his fingers and Donghyuk’s disbelief face in his memory storage like a dangerous vortex.

 

*****

 

After Donghyuk is leaving, Geonhoo immediately busies himself by playing with Siwoo, the baby’s name that Mark’s found out later, on the carpeted floor. The baby has been letting out random noises and Geonhoo is in charge of replying them, knowing that Donghyuk isn’t there to react. Mark glances at them once in a while, looking through his spectacles before shifting his focus back to the computer. But he knows well that his mind isn’t solely fixed on the financial statement. Every time the kids make noises, his mind pushes him into a pool of questions. Who are these kids? Why do they call Donghyuk ‘papa’ when the staff never mentioned about marriage, nor the office was blown due to the wedding invitation, knowing that Donghyuk is everyone’s friends, from managers to janitors, and will likely to talk about that 24/7? What had Mark missed? Does Donghyuk… lean that way?

 

Mark is snapped out of his trance when he meets Siwoo’s eyes. The boy is leaning forward on his desk and putting his arms on the surface. There's a glint of curiosity in his orbs and Mark knows the boy is a potential genius.

 

“Can I call you Uncle Mark?” asks the kid innocently. Mark has a good three seconds to think about professionality and formality between a chief and his employee’s son before his (surprisingly existed) fatherly intuition just knocks them off like a wrecking ball, “Of course.”

 

The boy immediately eyes the scattered financial reports under Mark’s bare forearm, both sleeves have been rolled up before the junction of his arms just like the way he favours. Then, he tries to peek over his computer curiously.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Me? I’m…. reviewing the financial statement,” Mark halts awkwardly when he sees Geonhoo just tilts his head in silence again. Mark has grown a certain understanding of the little boy’s gesture and movement. Tilting his head means he needs more explanation, blinking slowly means he is purely confused. “Do you know that when you pay a few dollars for ice cream, your money will be the ice cream man’s wage?”

 

Geonhoo nods.

 

“Imagine that the ice cream man is me and you are just one of a hundred thousand people who buy my products… my ice cream. I make sure that the money you and other people have exchanged for ice creams are enough to run my business in the… near future.”

 

“What do you do after that?” Geonhoo asks again, seems a little interested in Mark’s job but still too early to really judge that.

 

“I talk about this with other divisions and the shareholder and the next step they should consider. Should they hire more ice cream men in different cities, maybe even countries, so it can reach more places or should they make a variation of ice cream flavors to boost more interests.”

 

Geonhoo’s eyes are now as big as saucers and he is slack jawed right in front of Mark’s financial report. Now, Mark can tell that the boy is pretty excited about this job and he feels like he will ask a thousand more questions. The chief holds a smile from growing on his face looking at the cute kid in front of him.

 

“I never hear this kind of job in my school! Uncle should definitely come and tell the kids about this cool job!” Geonhoo exclaims. Frankly speaking, Mark is surprised by the kid’s interest in this complicated job. He never expects Geonhoo to listen to him religiously about his career. Thus, the follow-up.

 

“How can I tell your friends about my job? Will your friends understand though? It’s a pretty complicated job rather than a pilot or doctor. You can see a stethoscope and an airplane but I can’t bring my paperwork just like _that_.”

 

“On the Parents Day! It’s held every one year! Papa doesn’t have much to brag about his job though he is attractive and funny. I know papa’s job must be boring, more boring than yours,” Geonhoo gradually pouts and never in Mark’s life has he want to wipe away a kid’s pout. And everyone’s task in this field is boring, firm, and meticulous. Donghyuk is one miracle that happens in this floor, that he brightens up everyone’s mood every single day with his snarky remarks and toothy smile.

 

“Hey, kiddo. Come here.” Mark gestures Geonhoo to come closer with his head. The kid complies without hesitation, getting back to the ground where he was tiptoeing for a long time and approaching Mark. The older pulls him up and places him on his right thigh, his arm is secured around the boy’s boney tummy like a safety belt.

 

“Geonhoo-ya, your papa sounds like he doesn’t have an interesting job but that’s because he can’t describe it in details. Because your friends will be confused when he talks about his job. I’m deeply amazed by your speed of learning because you seem to understand the logic with such illustration but your friends maybe not as fast as you.

 

“As I said before, the financial report is not freely accessed. Pilots have airplanes which you can see in daily life. Doctors heal your sickness with a stethoscope and injection that you’ll hate.” Mark pokes the boy’s biceps playfully and he embraces the adult’s arm with his two tiny arms immediately as if to stop the older from “giving him an injection”.

 

“Nooo~”

 

“Your papa can’t bring his work everywhere and show them to random people, like artists in an art exhibition or musicians. Your papa carries the company’s confidential, most important information to the company.”

 

“The company’s secret?” asks Geonhoo while looking up to Mark. The man nods.

 

“The company’s secret. Like KFC’s secret recipe. Also, this field requires a boring routine and formal, professional culture in their work. So, I think everyone in your papa’s work circle, including me, goes through the same very mundane routine. We have to be meticulous and focus rather than creativity like employees in media development division. Our art is different,” Mark says fondly, receiving two doe eyes on him from Geonhoo. Damn, he loves this boy and his smart head. The boy is not annoying like other kids his age who only demands fun stuff and uses excuses for their incapability to order others.

 

“So, don’t say your papa’s work is boring. He actually has a very interesting job and he is very important to me-” Mark realizes the ambiguity, which he is not sure if he wants to try to get away with it or be panicked, and he chooses to fix it just in a little panic state. “I mean, he is important to me to do my job and of course to the company.”

 

Geonhoo lets out a small understanding hum before the door is opened without any knocks, startling Mark and the two kids (Mark should hold a small smile from blooming when Siwoo the baby bounces on his spot).

 

“Who is more important to you other than Lee Dong- sssscheiße don’t tell me that’s your kids from the past.”

 

Introduce you, Na Jaemin, the company’s CIO, a trusted asshole and a best friend of Mark. His duality is really something; one moment he tries his Flirting 101 on you, one moment later he is looking at you with that stone-cold eyes and “cold city guy” is tattooed on his forehead like a proud neon sign in a bar’s portico. The face of adoration and pure love is only reserved for no one but his assistant, Lee Jeno, the sweetie to his pie, he claims. Good thing his parents trust Jeno more than their son unless it will be everyone’s soap opera with a materialistic mom, a wicked dad, and a good forbidden love between a chaebol and his male servant.

 

Mark sighs defeatedly while tightening his grip around Geonhoo’s torso. “What past?”

 

“The untainted past of the church’s choir boy Mark Lee,” Jaemin says, wiggling his eyebrows to match his lopsided grin, almost mocking. The CFO sighs again at the straight-Mark reference from years ago, watching Jaemin crouches to pick Siwoo up with a delightful smile.

 

“Hi, baby. You look a little too western for Mark, don’t you? And damn you are handsome. Where do you get this gene?” Jaemin bounces a little and the baby grins cutely again. The adult attacks him with smooches all over his face, a self-defence for the baby’s uwu aggression.

 

“Donghyuk. Don’t swear!”

 

The CIO whips his head real fast at the mention of the sun-kissed skin man outside the room. He looks at Siwoo and back to Mark, three sets of intense double-check, before uttering a very serious, “Hell???”

 

“Don’t fucking swear, goddammit!” And Mark lets out a frustrated groan when Jaemin wiggles his damn eyebrows again at him in victory, a stupid but pride-destroying victory. Thank goodness, Geonhoo only looks at him confusedly and he only replies with a small “never say that in public. No good”. The boy obeys in silence.

 

“Why don’t you introduce yourself to Uncle Jaemin?” Mark nudges his shoulder. Geonhoo jumps off his seat (Mark’s lap is his official throne) to approach Jaemin. The man’s belief that both boys are Donghyuk’s kids equal his belief to ghosts, currently.

 

“Hello, my name is Lee Geonhoo. Lee Donghyuk is my papa and Uncle Mark wants me to tell you that he doesn’t believe it too. It’s nice to meet you, Sir.” Geonhoo turns around to run to Mark again but halts midway to face Jaemin again.

 

“Oh, and that’s my baby brother Lee Siwoo. He is not Uncle Mark’s son, he is papa’s son. And he’s Asian-Caucasian. He has a very big appetite because he eats my rice too but that’s okay, papa told me to share.”

 

And he is back on Mark’s lap where the man’s arms are securing his tummy, looking at the dumbfounded Jaemin with big innocent eyes. Mark smiles proudly at him and the fatherly smile changes into a smirk when he witnesses the younger man’s face.

 

“I’m capturing your dumb face and sending it to Jeno.”

 

“That’s not important,” says Jaemin with a dramatic head turn while reaching for the blinds’ remote to pull them down. Mark will throw his name placate to Jaemin’s skull if it’s not for the sake of the two babies’ innocence. “It’s more important to know that Donghyuk is completely not queer and your chance to win him is reduced to minus one million percent. On the other side, Jeno tells me that the person he likes is a _he_.”

 

“Papa likes Uncle Mark, if that’s what you are discussing.”

 

The young men turn their heads to the kid, wide-eyed and involuntarily let out a confused sound. The boy sigh, clearly annoyed because he has to repeat twice.

 

“Uncle I’d told you earlier! When I asked you about your name!”

 

“Sorry, little guy. My mind was too… I missed that information. Could you repeat?” Mark says softly not to annoy the kid more while adjusting the boy’s position on his lap so he can see him. And so, does Geonhoo.

 

“Papa likes you. Like, so much. He talked to Uncle Jeno through phone, sometimes Uncle Jeno visited us too. He gives names so I can’t find out but papa... is papa. I don’t need a sixth sense to know he likes you when he hangs a photo of you on the fridge’s door, monochrome and can...did? Candid. You were smiling and your hair was kind of fluttering due to the wind. Not gonna lie but you look kinda gorgeous there.”

 

Mark remembers that event, with Johnny as the lone documentation crew for the day. It was their division’s first outing in Jeju after his promotion and the majority of the taken photos were candid, just like the older man’s tendency. Johnny made an album posted to the division’s email two days after the event and he didn’t need to dig ‘em up to find his because Donghyuk’s there to roast him with memes out of his ugly candid shots or being a commentator to every of his normal, decent looking photo. Never did he know that Johnny took a good one to be kept only by Donghyuk himself.

 

“Papa once stared at it for good five minutes and practically burned our breakfast. I was so hungry during school time but I didn’t complain to papa. Everyone makes mistake, I guess.”

 

Siwoo supplies with an excited “ddaddadda!” while bouncing in Jaemin’s arms.

 

“What did he say? I ain’t majoring Holy Spirit’s literature back in my good ol’ uni days,” says Jaemin confusedly. Geonhoo sighs but in a ‘i-know-right’ manner, as if he is talking with Siwoo rather than with the two adults.

 

“He says Canada. Captain Canada.”

 

*****

 

Donghyuk is in the middle of (trying to) typing 1,000 words a minute when his desk phone blares with its annoying repetitive tone. Out of all routine in his office, receiving calls is the task that he likes the least because it blasts his last brain cells needed to finish a report with its terrorist-like announcement and it’s doing a great job to destroy his focus. Moreover, he has two people’s job ton tow now and the kids need to be tucked into bed before nine. He has to finish this the way he finishes his normal task or the kids will be late and create the world’s apocalypse. But he picks it up nonetheless, knowing that it can be from anyone from any levels of managers. Not like the CEO doesn’t know the extension to his goddamn desk or, at least, his secretary does. He doesn’t want to prolong his stay in the office today.

 

“Good afternoon, this is Lee Donghyuk from Finance Department.” _Slick, Donghyuk._

 

“Uh, yeah, it’s me Mark.”

 

“How can I help you, boss?” Donghyuk’s heart begins to pick up its pace, realizing that his two kids are under this man’s wings right now. The man whose eyes go wide at the view of tangerine field and runs his petty ass off when a caterpillar skulks its lazy way towards a big fat green leaf in front of his eyes.

 

“Are you… perhaps eating lunch?” _Lunch, my ass. Covering two works doesn’t let me move from my fucking position, Canada._

 

“Yes, boss. I’m eating the current year’s report so I can memorize them and save my precious time from… expanding. Wanna try the same menu?” asks Donghyuk very seriously.

 

There’s a hearty laugh ringing from the other side of the line, the one that makes Donghyuk’s heart somersaults because he rarely hears that except in a bonding event, the only circumstance with less tension and stress. Not to mention, he sounds so handsome that Donghyuk questions his health for mixing his senses like this.

 

“No, thanks, Donghyuk. But can I suggest you something?”

 

“If it’s helping then I’m counting on it,” replies the younger after sighing evidently.

 

“I suggest you to leave them for a while and come to my room to see Seoul’s cityscape from my window. It will untie the uncomfortable knots on your shoulders and brain.”

 

Is Mark calling him only to tell him to _view Seoul’s cityscape from his room’s window?_ This is unbelievable. Donghyuk is under pressured and Mark is being very helpful right now. His boss is as insane as him.

 

“Boss, the last thing I need after the day’s over is Geonhoo bumping on a lamp post on our way back home because he is exhausted and a crying Siwoo asking for a shit ton of food because I miss his meal time. I don’t think sightseeing Seoul from _your_ room will diminish that effect but surely my time.”

 

Now, it’s Mark who begins with a sigh, “No, Donghyuk. Actually, you should stay here for a while to accompany Geonhoo because I’m gonna go to the toilet to change Siwoo’s diaper. It won’t take longer than 15 minutes, I swear.”

 

“Don’t swear, Mark.”

 

“Alright, sorry. And just a reminder, you’re gonna be late anyways. You have to accompany me to the meeting before you can catch the bus home.”

 

Donghyuk isn’t sure if he captures a smile in Mark’s tone or it’s just his tired, oxygen-deprived brain that starts making non-existent things. But he knows he lets out yet another loud sigh, this time is the regretful one, before accepting Mark’s order and hangs the phone.

 

With hurried steps, Donghyuk makes a beeline to Mark’s room, followed by curious stares from his colleagues. The kids really earn him some attention, wanted and unwanted. (Wanted from Mark and unwanted from ninety percent of the population in the workspace). He then knocks at the door, excusing himself once he takes a glimpse of the interior of the room.

 

“Sir?”

 

Mark turns to look at him, smiling widely as he picks Siwoo up from the sofa. The diaper looks more swollen and the baby is crying. Donghyuk peeks behind Mark’s body and sees Geonhoo eating on Mark’s chair from an unfamiliar lunchbox, definitely engrossed with the rerun of Adventure Time (he can hear Finn’s dramatic scream) from Mark’s PC.

 

“Hi, Papa!” says the older boy with an excited wave and bright smile, 180 degree different to his state currently. He even forgets that he is presenting himself in front of his boss, who happens to be his major crush, and doesn’t bother to fix his loose tie, nest hair, and untucked shirt. He is no longer into the basic crush culture anyways so, brain before trend. Not all couples are made by a good tea time and a pretentious conversation but a chaotic situation and even disagreement, much to Donghyuk’s low cliché tolerance.

 

Donghyuk’s eyes shift to the grinning Mark, stupid but damn hot with his sleeves rolled up like that. The natural light from his massive window comes in, bathing him with warm sunray and ethereal effect. Mark looks so good, so natural with the baby in his arms. He is tall and lean and broad and damn he looks extra fine with the way he is cradling Siwoo. Too bad the baby is in a dire need and Donghyuk has no time fantasizing more about his boss being the daddy to his children. And him too.

 

“I’ll see you again in a few minutes,” says Mark before walking outside his room with a baby and the bag of supplies. “And fix your appearance! I’m not going to the meeting with a shabby secretary.”

 

“Wait, Mark!” Donghyuk tries to stop but the man is already swinging the door open and disappears from his eyesight. He huffs and sits on the sofa, watching Geonhoo eats as his mind replays the image of his boss in a white button up and black trousers, sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his tie and top button are left undone, the scent of The Body Shop White Musk for men are wafting from his attire, and Siwoo resting in the comfort of his arms. Donghyuk’s head spins from too much work and too much Mark.

 

*****

 

By the time his original work finish, Donghyuk hasn’t got called from Mark to prepare for the meeting. Some of his colleagues have returned home, patting his back as a support and appreciation to his hard work today. Jungwoo even leaves him a Snicker with a post-it saying, “Fighting!!!” on the table gracefully with a smile of an angel before bidding him goodbye. Donghyuk ends up clinging on him like a koala and saying endless ‘I love you’ which the older man just happily complies with his antics. Jungwoo is always an affectionate man and Donghyuk undoubtedly dotes on him the most beside Johnny. He feels loved and taken care with Jungwoo’s presence, a motherly affection that warms him while Johnny, the same tall dude with a bigger stature, carries out the father roles even though neither Johnny nor Jungwoo dates each other. But they love being Donghyuk’s parents in the office despite the younger turning twenty-six years old sooner and Johnny is adopting his second son with Taeyong next month.

 

What Donghyuk misses while being affectionate to Jungwoo is his boss, standing in front of his room, both jaws and fists are clenched tightly at Donghyuk’s loop of ‘I love you’. His eyes are shooting lasers towards them, hoping that the younger gets the signal and turns to him to realize his presence and hurries his step but his subordinate, obviously, not a psychic to read his mind.

 

“Lee Donghyuk!” Mark doesn’t intend to sound mad or rigid but his loud call resulting the remaining employees there turn their heads to him with tensed expression or confused. Mark is never a scary, harsh boss but once he snaps, no-one dares to breathe. Thus, the current circumstance.

 

The subject of his attention stops his action, turning to him to reveal his startled face and Jungwoo is immediately bowing very politely at the sight of him. Mark’s eyes follow Jungwoo’s movement and replies the man’s greeting with an acknowledging (gruff) hum. He looks at Donghyuk again who has regained his composure as his face neutralized.

 

“You better get ready. Bring your notebook, bring the report, and come into my office. We’re leaving for the meeting in five,” Mark nods and turns on his heels into his room again. Donghyuk tails after hugging Jungwoo one last time and exchanging encouragement chants, whisper-shouting random magic spells like two excited four year old girls. Jungwoo leaves and Donghyuk gathers his things.

 

Mark’s room is now bright due to the ceiling lamp. Outside is already dark, the citylights come into view as there’s no more sun on the sky to light the room naturally. He enters the room with his bag already slinging comfortably on his shoulders with the necessity that Mark needs.

 

The CFO is sitting on his chair, busy demonstrating how to do his tie to Geonhoo who pays attention to him very diligently. Siwoo is on his right thigh, munching his pacifier, and Geonhoo on his left thigh. Both of them are immersed in the tie knotting process that no-one makes sound. Only after Mark finishes his rather messy tie that Siwoo emits a “haa…” and his pacifier falls.

 

“Oops,” Mark sounds playfully as he reaches down to take it only to slam his back head onto the edge of his desk while getting up, jolting both boys on his lap and Donghyuk himself. Donghyuk holds his laughter and worried gasp by pressing his hands on his lips, trying to be in the shadow as long as he can. The pacifier is retrieved but Donghyuk won’t blame him if he suddenly asks the boys who they are. Thank goodness, he doesn’t.

 

“Does it hurt?” Geonhoo asks worriedly with the equally worried face, his lips protruding a little.

 

“Yeah, but I’m fine. I’m good,” says Mark in between his occasional winces. He rubs the damaged part with his hand carefully, possibly trying to feel if blood trickles down his head.

 

 _Stupid boss,_ Donghyuk says to himself amidst his hidden smile.

 

“Siwoo, we need to give the booboo a kiss.” Geonhoo attaches his hand on Siwoo’s lips and kisses it himself before reaching for Mark’s back head, patting them softly against his jet black hair.

 

“Is it better?”

 

“Better. Thank you.” Mark kisses Geonhoo and Siwoo’s cheek so easily, so naturally like they are his own sons. And it warms Donghyuk’s heart. He remains silent so he can see this imagery while it lasts. Like Mother Fairy’s magic that won’t last forever, this lovely image won’t too. Donghyuk enjoys it even if he has to keep his distance, carving it in his memory until his stressful routine erodes them and he’ll eventually forget that Mark has ever been a dream man of his life. The man he wishes to share his house and children’s duty with in the future. Tomorrow’s sunrise will do the reality check on him.

 

“Oh, Donghyuk. How long have you been standing there?” Mark exclaims with a wide grin. Donghyuk controls his bodily reaction and offers a small smile.

 

“Long enough to know my kids enjoy their stay with you.” The man grins so wide, so bright it’s almost telling Donghyuk that he is proud of a certain achievement. He doesn’t let out the biting remark nonetheless, sparing Mark a life after constant commentary he leaves in their division’s group chat. Yeah, with Mark joined in the group.

 

“We should go. The meeting is in twenty minutes. Uh, help me with Siwoo?” Mark lifts the baby as Geonhoo jumps off his lap and leaps himself onto the sofa.

 

“C’mon uncle! I can’t wait!!” He shouts. Donghyuk takes Siwoo in his arms confusedly as Mark shoots a finger gun to the kid.

 

“You bring all the artileries?” says Mark while getting up from his seat to unfold his suit jacket and wear them. The black clothing compliments his lean body, giving off professional aura as if he doesn’t just spend hours with kids bothering his work. No wonder Mina complained a lot about some persistent anonymous calls asking if she could leak Mark’s number. Donghyuk only laughed at that time but never he imagined that he would be attacked with the vision too, as the older man’s employee and semi-permanent worshiper.

 

Donghyuk slaps himself mentally from checking out Mark creepily and nods since he is not yet recovered from the sight. Everything about him is perfect except one thing, he notices. _What a hypocrite,_ says Donghyuk in his head while rolling his eyes. He carefully puts Siwoo down on the sofa, next to Geonhoo, before blocking Mark’s way. The older raises his eyebrows questioningly at Donghyuk, maybe at the proximity they are in too.

 

“You taught the kids how to tie a tie but you... suck in it. Impressive,” says Donghyuk while raising an eyebrow in a mocking manner, his eyes are spitting the unsaid cuss to the messy windsor knot and whatever mess the shape of Mark’s tie is. “You asked me to fix my appearance and then deliberately ruined yours. Interesting. Typical Mark Lee.”

 

Much to his surprise, Mark only smiles, even more fondly than he usually does in his good mood. Donghyuk tries not to get distracted as he begins untying his tie, carefully as if he is buying time for himself. (He is, trust me). Heat creeps up to his already pink dusted cheeks which he ducks down his head a little lower to avoid the man noticing it but he knows, how gifted Mark is in reading his partner of conversation like an open book. He is logical and analytical but sadly and fortunately needs an improvement in romance department. Mark doesn’t need to sweat to know Donghyuk is having a little hard time facing him this close by his unusual gesture but he’d assume it’s the status that acts as a barrier. And about the redness of his cheeks, probably his brain tells him that Donghyuk has a fever from overworking instead.

 

“What’s this ‘typical Mark Lee’ like?” The man speaks with his low voice, surprisingly flirty, while Donghyuk is doing the tie from the zero point. Donghyuk wants to answer ‘2018 James Dean and effortlessly hot’ but his tongue is in autopilot. Well, most of the time.

 

“Clumsy and stupid,” replies him with the same low voice that he actually can’t quite reach, turning it into a whispered sentence. Mark’s huff fans his fringe as he smiles. At this point, Donghyuk really wants to question his sanity because, _what kind of boss that doesn’t scold his subordinate for mocking him?_

 

(A Mark-like boss. Only available in South Korea. Not on sale. Desperately needs medicine. Donate, now.)

 

Finally, he finishes Mark’s tie, neat and dandy, and smoothes it against his chest. He buttons the suit to complete his fashion and backtracks to inspect his impeccable work. Donghyuk smiles proudly before saying, “Perfect.”

 

“Always.” Mark smirks. Donghyuk pretends he doesn’t see and turns around to scoop Siwoo up in his arms, two bags dangling on each shoulder of his as he struts toward the door.

 

“Roses are red, violets are blue. Blah blah blah, I don’t hear you.”

 

_Roses are red, violets are blue. Love is blind, damn it’s deaf too._

 

*****

 

Surprisingly, the meeting goes well it doesn’t take a long, tiring argument to establish the new policy. At first, other chiefs on duty, except Jaemin, are looking at Mark and Donghyuk in bewilderment since they come in with a baby and a kid. Jeno’s sitting behind Jaemin with a notebook, ready to notulate, and an equally shocked expression. Donghyuk only sends a small smile across the room.

 

“Mr. Lee, are they… your sons?” One of the chief asks hesitantly, pointing his index finger on Geonhoo and Siwoo who sit on his lap like before. Donghyuk is sitting behind him with a notebook and a pen, only occasionally glancing at the other chiefs across Mark’s row.

 

“Indeed.” Mark nods his head once, giving a small smile of hint to Geonhoo to play along. Donghyuk’s cheeks redden at the remark, at how easy the word falls from his mouth unfiltered, raw, and impromptu in this kind of situation. Amidst the upgrowing whispers, Jaemin is the only one nodding proudly and Jeno immediately taps him for an explanation. Jaemin only winks at him unhelpfully with a smirk that successfully annoys his secretary.

 

“But with who? We haven’t been noticed about your marriage?” Another chief speaks up.

 

“That’s not anyone’s business cause our business _here_ is… the new situation in the market that forces us to establish a group of new policies. Ah, also these kids won’t bite unless you harm them, so... if I may start the meeting?” Mark says casually, almost playfully but completely silences the rest of the unnecessary chit-chats on the background. They progress on the meeting’s topic afterward, forgetting about the kids’ mother, even the kids themselves.

 

*****

 

Donghyuk trails behind Mark with the already dozed off Siwoo in his arms until the building’s entrance. He has been watching Geonhoo being comfortable with Mark, swinging their intertwined hands wildly as they walk out of the room, Mark asking about how the boy feels about his first ‘meeting’. Geonhoo answers excitedly about the thing he likes in the room until his favorite chief which is Mark himself. The boy rambles about how charming and amazing Mark looked like when he presented his analysis and how cool he was when disputing and reasoning people with his intelligence rather than emotion. Mark must be on the seventh cloud by the shower of compliments.

 

Donghyuk can feel a tinge of harmless jealousy in his heart when Geonhoo can’t stop admiring Mark, throwing free compliments to the CFO. He is reminded of how boring his story is in Geonhoo’s Parents’ Day because he is nothing but a clerk, despite his job desc that requires more brain work than body work. Still, he is a struggling clerk with more uncertainty in his job’s dynamic rather than Mark who has reached the stability. The thoughts immediately make him insecure, afraid of what will he possibly be when Geonhoo grows up, a poor salary man with the love for music and too many friends but less truth. Will he remember Donghyuk, the man who has given him shelter and food and a family?

 

All of the sudden, a hand grasps his unoccupied one in attempt to make him walk faster.

 

“Papa, c’mon! Uncle Mark will drive us home!” Donghyuk looks down to find a cheerful Geonhoo, jumping excitedly at the thought of riding a car that Donghyuk barely afford being a single parent of two little kids. He then looks up to where Mark is standing with a smile, bag dangling in one of his hand. Geonhoo pulls Donghyuk until he is align with Mark before lacing his other hand with Mark’s.

 

Both Donghyuk and Mark stare at Geonhoo and their laced fingers, how the kid looks more exuberant with two adults holding his hands. The simple gesture, however, impacts the two adults differently. Mark sees it as an approval, an opening to the younger’s heart. Meanwhile, worries looms over Donghyuk like a thundercloud. Geonhoo is big enough to understand how a family is structured, how he is supposed to have a mother and a father or at least, two adults to build a perfect family that is introduced to him at school. He never has both his hands held by two people, he always has the other one cold and free. And Donghyuk forgets it because he is too busy commuting from his house to workplace with two completely occupied hands, one with Siwoo and the other with Geonhoo.

 

“Papa? Let’s go. Papa don’t want to go home?” Geonhoo’s small voice snaps him out of his trance, his focus is back to the boy’s face.

 

“Let’s go home.” Donghyuk catches Mark’s concerned face, staring at him. “Is it okay if we- Won’t you be bothered...?”

 

“No. It’s completely fine. I have no-one waiting for me at home anyways. It’s... a little lonely.”

 

With one soft tug, Mark leads them outside the office, none of them pries their hands off the little boy as they give in to his mysterious gravity.

 

*****

 

Mark parks his car in front of Donghyuk’s house later. He checks the kids on the rear view mirror, smiling at their sleeping state. Just a while ago, Geonhoo couldn’t stop talking about tall buildings and Han River at night and he completely passed away ten minutes before they reached home. Donghyuk’s voice is small it doesn’t divert his fond eyes on the younglings.

 

“Are they asleep?” The CFO smiles wider before emitting a soft affirmative hum to his subordinate. Donghyuk lets out an ‘oh’ before slumping on his seat, next to Mark. Mark feels an uneasiness in Donghyuk’s face, something he never sees as the younger always comes with a smile and returns with a smile too. He does complain and mock people but he never means any harm. So, seeing the younger’s serious façade, concerns Mark a little.

 

“Is there anything you want to tell me, Donghyuk?”

 

The younger sighs heavily before answering, “Thank you for today, boss, and sorry. I… really mean it. You shouldn’t be involved in my mess but you ended up taking care of them. I-I don’t know how to return your deeds.”

 

“But you’ve done your work and even completing Mina’s task, Donghyuk.”

 

“It’s the consequence for myself.” The younger looks down, suddenly having an interest to the very plain black dashboard. “I have no authority to do your job or to exchange your position while you are taking care of the children. I don’t… lessen your job, boss.”

 

Mark lets the words sink, understanding Donghyuk’s burden. It’s right that Donghyuk didn’t substitute him in his job and only received an additional task like an elementary kid who didn’t do his homework. As his subordinate, he had to feel burdened to have his boss taking care of his children without actually lessening his job. A boss should be strict to the rules and careless about his subordinate’s personal life but Mark is breaking all of them. He cares for Donghyuk’s personal life and decides to jump in to help him. But he knows since he faces Geonhoo, he has trouble maintaining his boss’ role. He is a grown-up man with a fatherly intuition too.

 

Mark doesn’t want to worry Donghyuk furthermore. The unusual heavy feelings from the office’s ball of ecstasy are tearing his spirit apart. Thus he is looking for something that the younger can do and lift the weight on his shoulders.

 

“Donghyuk, do you have a cup?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you have hot water?”

 

“I think my water dispenser supplies.”

 

“Near perfect. Now, do you have coffee powder?”

 

Donghyuk only raises his eyebrows.

 

*****

 

Mark tucks Siwoo to bed, pulling the duvet until it covers the baby’s chest. He brushes the baby’s forehead gently in an attempt to soothe his nerve, maybe etching the remnants of the man’s figure inside his developing brain. A garden full of flowers blooms in his chest, suddenly it’s spring under his skin at the view of the peacefully sleeping baby. Siwoo seems to relax under his touch, finally submitting to the dreamland of colorful trees and houses, toys and magical characters.

 

Beside Siwoo’s crib, there’s Geonhoo’s bed with a set of Spiderman’s sheet and bedcover. Donghyuk is lying on the wall side, propping his head with an arm and the other one is brushing the hair off Geonhoo’s forehead. Mark’s heart palpitates faster at the moonlight refracts onto Donghyuk and Geonhoo’s face. The younger man hums a song, Blackbird by The Beetles, to accompany the boy’s journey to his own dreamland.

 

Stupefied is an understatement because Mark himself feels like he is slowly being lulled into a good slumber. Donghyuk’s voice is gentle and soft, like calm water flow in his vessels. It relaxes his knots on his shoulders and his head. Up to this day, Mark always thinks the best cure for his tired body is a comfy bed but never he is satisfied with the result. He believes with Donghyuk’s sole presence, a couch can offer a high-quality slumber too.

 

Not wanting to be seen as a creep, Mark quickly shifts his eyes to another direction and clears his throat softly. It successfully gains the younger’s attention to him, now looking at Mark with those doe eyes. Mark makes a gesture of holding a cup’s ear and spinning a nonexistent spoon in it, hinting Donghyuk about the coffee. Donghyuk mouths ‘kitchen’ before turning back to Geonhoo. Mark nods and walks outside the bedroom to the kitchen.

 

Donghyuk’s house is small, enough for the three of them. Unlike his big, luxurious apartment, Donghyuk’s shelter is adorned with simple furniture, a TV, a bookshelf, a very modest wooden coffee table, a worn out sofa like Geonhoo has been jumping on it for the rest of his life, and a desk for Donghyuk. Mark takes his time to capture every detail of it until his eyes lie on a small photo frame for two photos. The left one is Geonhoo in his younger year and the other one is an even smaller Siwoo, probably one or two years old. There is no Donghyuk anywhere and it’s the only photo in the house. Mark lets his sadness slide as he processes to the kitchen, heart clenched and twisted into an unknown pain.

 

Mark enters the kitchen, immediately trying to find the coffee powder. He takes off his jacket and folds it on the chair before rummaging through cabinets, gradually finding the utensils needed for his coffee. Just when he is about to look up above the fridge for the coffee’s container, he catches something on the fridge’s door. Something that rings a bell in his head and replays Geonhoo’s words like a broken tape recorder. It’s his photo, described precisely by the older kid just a few hours ago. Donghyuk pins it with a heart magnetic pin, next to the week’s dishes plannings and a stack of reminders. He brushes his tip over the photo, _his_ photo, imagining Donghyuk’s smile whenever he sees it.

 

There’s a rushed step resonating on the floor and Mark turns towards the door to see a pale Donghyuk, looking back from him to the photo on the fridge a few times before biting his lips with an i’m-so-done expression.

 

“I can explain,” says him as he walks toward the fridge and stands before them, trying to hide the photo as if Mark never sees it. But Mark already sports a smirk on his face, satisfied and proud.

 

“I- you’ve seen it?” Mark nods, the smirk doesn’t fall. Donghyuk mutters a ‘dammit’, a little too harsh that Mark can hear it.

 

“Okay, boss. I’m not a creep, I-I really don’t- Hold on, let me rearrange my words. So, this I-I really appreciate this photo, the visual is good and-”

 

“And pins it on the fridge so you can smile at it and accidentally burns a kid’s breakfast? _Captain Canada_?” Mark supplies, dusting Donghyuk’s already red cheeks with more red. His eyes goes wide at the remarks, his secret is being exposed by his crush himself. Especially, the nickname. Donghyuk wants to jump off a volcano so, his dead body will not remain and possibly be mocked.

 

“I- who- Ugh, Geonhoo…” Donghyuk bits his lower lip, anxious and fidgety. Mark trudges closer as the younger tries to move back but the fridge is a dead end for him. His boss pins him to the fridge, body flushed to each other and his lips ghosts Donghyuk’s. Chills down his spine at the zero space between them, Mark completely invading his personal space. He wants to push him away like he does to everyone else, to believe that Mark is nothing but joking to him. But he finds himself has no remaining power to shove him off, it’s stolen.

 

Mark’s hands grip his waist, tenderly and gently, as if he is carrying a thin ice that’s so delicate. The more Donghyuk tries to shove him away, the more he submits to his boss’ touch, wanting more of them or at least, wanting them to stay.

 

“Donghyuk, do you like me?” Mark asks as he bumps his forehead against Donghyuk. “Because I like you, so much it can kill a man.”

 

Donghyuk’s breath hitches at the confession. His boss, his ultimate crush who he thinks will accompany him until the gate of solitary, single-parent life, actually shares a mutual feeling with him. His head spins a little with the suddenness of everything and he is overwhelmed with unsaid feelings that bubbles, unable to let them out one by one.

 

“Boss-”

 

“ _Mark_. It’s Mark.” Donghyuk closes his eyes, letting the older’s presence sips into his soul. If by the morning he wakes up from this dream, he can still have the memory of it under his skin. He repeats Mark’s name once and the name rolls comfortably from his tongue like it’s found its home in his mouth. He feels the older shivers when he calls his name breathily and he blushes more furiously.

 

“Can I?” Mark asks once again, pressing impossibly close to Donghyuk. The younger whimpers as he lifts his arms to rest on Mark’s shoulders and tangles his fingers on his jet black hair. It’s real.

 

Mark brushes his lips once against Donghyuk’s, just asking if he can go further. Then, he brushes them one more time, again and again, as if teasing Donghyuk. The younger grows impatient as he captures the older’s lips and starts kissing passionately, like a hungry man. Mark’s quiff hair is tousled, sticking to every direction thanks to his lithe fingers amidst them. Donghyuk welcomes Mark’s tongue, the shy tip that pokes his swollen lip goes wild when it gains his access. Mark explores and explores, feeding his curiosity, and Donghyuk gives in, letting the older find his answer as much as he can. The older makes sure he leaves enough of his taste for Donghyuk, softens his sharp tongue, educates this highly uncontrolled sense that often puts him into a hazard.

 

Donghyuk lets out a soft moan as Mark pulls out his tongue, back to kissing him still as passionately. The satisfied sound that leaves the younger’s mouth only fuels him and the addicting taste of him makes him want to dive in again and again, deeper and deeper. But the younger hasn’t answered his question so, Mark changes the pace as he begins kissing languidly, more slowly so they can catch their breaths too. Donghyuk’s hands slide from his hair to his shoulders and halts on his chest where the thumps of his heartbeat are evident the most.

 

“M-Mark,” Donghyuk’s voice comes out as a mere whisper to his ear, his energy draining out.

 

“Yes?” The other replies while leaving feathery kisses on the younger’s jawline to the part of his neck that his collar fails to cover. A soft moan escapes Donghyuk’s mouth again.

 

“Mark… listen to me.” Mark’s warm lips leave his neck hesitantly and Donghyuk uses the moment to cradle his face in his two hands. He takes in Mark’s feature, his perfectly shaped eyebrows, his hazelnut orbs that are softened by his humanity and honed by experiences and intelligence, his high cheekbones and tapered cheeks under his fingers, his upper lip that Donghyuk hungrily chased before, the lower lip that moistens his, the sharp jawline of a twenty-seven year old, chiselled by deadlines and long-hour work.

 

“Do you want this romantic relationship?” Donghyuk questions. “Do you want _us_ together?”

 

“I do,” is what comes out of his mouth. It just makes Donghyuk swallows in difficulty and creases appears on Mark’s forehead as he takes notice.

 

“Mark, are you aware that ' _us'_ are not only about you and me but also involves Geonhoo and Siwoo?” Mark’s frown gets evidently deeper, his eyebrows knitting to each other at this point.

 

“What are you trying to say, Donghyuk?”

 

“Most people didn’t last even two days with me because I have one condition and it’s my sons. I’d been going to countless date and when I said that I have two kids to look after, they called it off. I’m… tired of being played and I don’t want to hear anything about ‘get rid of them unless we can’t be together’. They know raising kids take a lot of patience and money and time. They can’t commit to that. They said they wanted us, but no. They didn’t.

 

“Now, that you’ve known I have two kids, I hope you really think twice before you are sure of everything. I’m tired of false hope, Mark. If you don’t want us, you can drink your coffee and leave. Forget that kiss, forget that I’ve ever let you into my house, forget that I’ve liked you. I will bury them all too, I will not tell anyone. I will raise them alone if I have to and if it means giving up my dreams, my love life, my happiness, I’ll still do it.”

 

Mark’s creases have smoothened, almost invisible as they are overlaid by empathy and calmness of a gentleman. He pulls Donghyuk carefully into his warm embrace where his arms are secure around the younger’s fragile heart, keeping it from cold and further damage. His fingers caress the brown locks, letting his calloused hand runs through the softness of the younger’s hair shaft.

 

Mark doesn’t say a word for he understands now, that in the silence is where Donghyuk’s helpless scream echoes louder. Being loud and independent is his survival method, so people won’t ask him what’s wrong and see him break down. Donghyuk doesn’t want people to pity him and then let random people catch his heart only to be crushed again.

 

The yoke of his shirt is stained by the younger’s tears and a part of Mark desperately wants him to just let it out, his frustration and exhaustion and painful past, let it flows into his body. Seeing the younger acts strong hurts his heart even more, twisting it in the most painful way. He knows beating whoever broke Donghyuk’s heart will be futile because Donghyuk needs him more than his need to lash his anger. So, Mark stays in the quietude, offering a solace wordlessly and proving his solid existence.

 

“Hyuk,” Mark says in between the younger’s silent sobs. “I know I can’t promise you a lot of things. I know words have betrayed you one too many times.”

 

Donghyuk’s arms around his waist lose some of their tightness, as if he is ready to let Mark go like any other men. But that’s not what Mark wants to do. He is twenty seven and he is not childish to follow what he only likes. He is fully aware that adulthood is about decisions and consequences. Mark wants to show it to Donghyuk, that he is too, mature enough to carry his burden.

 

“So, let me stay. With you, and Geonhoo, and Siwoo.”

 

Donghyuk buries his face into Mark’s crook of the neck as the older tightens his arms around his smaller body. He doesn’t want to let go of him, doesn’t want a person so precious, so beautiful inside and outside like Mark slips away from his fingers. And so does Mark doesn’t want his sun to  _burn_ himself for others but to _shine_ for others. Like the moon only reflects the star’s light, Mark too shines because of his sun, his Donghyuk. He only needs to change the perspective for his lover.

 

“But, Mark if you stay…” The younger pulls away from his hideout, showing his tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes to the older. Mark smiles while wiping away the streams with both of his thumbs tenderly. He continues, “What if I stay?”

 

“If you stay, you have to sleep on the couch.” The older man’s small falters and blinks in confusion. “I don’t share my bed with other people.”

 

*****

 

“Uh, anyone can tell me where Donghyuk is?” Mark stands in the middle of the aisle the next day, his suit jacket is taken off and leaves the white shirt and black trousers. Mina tilts her head to the side, confused because her boss doesn’t get through her first. Other subordinates also turn from their respective seat to face their boss.

 

“There you go, boss.” Johnny points to Mark, no, to the spot somewhere behind him with an equally puzzled expression. The CFO turns around to find Donghyuk standing there with a hand holding a cup of tea. His eyes are wide behind his spectacles, Mark is about to squeal about how adorable he is if he forgets he has a certain dignity to be kept in front of other people.

 

“What are you pointing at, hyung? Hey, boss, you need something?” Donghyuk traces Mark’s eyes to the cup in his hand and gasps. “Not my coffee!”

 

Mark chuckles, rich and loud echoing in the room. Xiaojun trips on his own foot hearing the laugh, breaking the silent gasps from other people in the room except for Mark and Donghyuk themselves.

 

“No, actually,” Mark stretches his hand, a long, undone tie is clutched in his fingers. “My dad sent me this to the office and it’s so cool I decided to use this for the meeting’s today.” The younger rolls his eyes, ready to shoot a hundred words per second.

 

“I swear to God, Mark Lee, how are you gonna live without me? You barely tie a tie, when were you born? 200 BY? Before Youtube?” Donghyuk goes on with his mild complain about watching tutorial as he pulls Mark and his stupid, whipped smile into his room, ignoring a heap of slack-jawed men and women in the workplace. When they hear the door is slammed close, Johnny, Xiaojun, Mina, and a few other employees swarm the CFO room's unfolded blinds.

 

Donghyuk hooks the tie under Mark’s collar, totally paying no heed to the older’s smile and heart eyes at him to focus on the tie. He tries to do the tie as quickly as he can so he can enjoy the coffee while it’s hot but of course, Mark Lee should interfere. Mark Lee and his goddamn warm hands on his hip.

 

“Can you do it slowly? You are hurting me,” he whines playfully.

 

“No, Mark. A tie will not hurt you and I want my hot coffee. I need to do it quickly,” says Donghyuk after sighing. Mark is visibly pouting and Donghyuk can’t help mentally slapping himself because, Mark Lee? A CFO? Acting cute?

 

“What a terrible combination,” he mutters, making another loop on the knot. His head automatically plays BIGBANG’s “Lies” on the background.

 

“What did you say, Hyuk?”

 

“Nothing.” He should’ve known it’s coming when Mark’s hands are looping around him, the older pulls his body flushed to him and his breath hitches at the zero space. He tries to gain his composure while fighting the blush from blooming on his cheeks. Donghyuk’s hands still work on the tie with no pause. Which, makes Mark disappointed.

 

“Sunshine, I love you.” He tries again, using the affectionate words to at least, makes him blush furiously and pauses for a moment to pay attention to him.

 

“Bold of you to say that heavily meaningful word. What do you have, Mark Lee? Oil company? International merchandising corporation? You’ve figured out your existence? You’ve answered which one comes out first: chicken or egg? You’ve understood all Nietzsche’s book without a guide? You can translate Siwoo’s cry into a sensible sentence?” Donghyuk doesn’t let his guard down again, the multitasking experience is indeed a very useful tip for life. For an annoying boyfriend.

 

“Done,” utters Donghyuk, forcefully slides the knot on purpose to choke Mark, and the older does. “Now, excuse me, boss.” He lets go of the tie but curse Mark and his quick wit. Donghyuk finds himself is attached impossibly closer to Mark’s body, the older man’s arms are made of titanium that Donghyuk barely squirms his way out of his grip. He pushes on the other’s chest ineffectively, clutching onto the fabric there when he gives up a few attempts later. Damn, Donghyuk wants to wipe that smirk off so badly because it’s not good for his health.

 

Mark is leaning closer and Donghyuk closes his eyes, waiting for the other’s lips to land on his. But Mark is the king of teasing as he only hovers upon his, breathing the familiar peppermint toothpaste into his mouth.

 

“Mark Lee, I’m gonna kill you if you are doing this again. I’m gonna choke you with the damn tie and tie it on your last suit like it’s not a murder weapon. And I’ll sip the red wine after completing my task and kiss you with my lips as a mocking to your death,” he whispers against the older man’s red lips.

 

“Do it,” Mark says as his smirk grows on his face again. “A kiss is all I ask, Donghyuk, why are you getting drama-”

 

Donghyuk doesn’t need to be told twice and crashes his lips against Mark, his fingers once again find their way to Mark’s raven hair. God, he loves to traumatize his friends behind the window who stumbles upon each other now.

 

“Wanna go out for dinner with the kids?”

 

“Sounds nice, Mark.”

 

“Is pasta okay?”

 

“Che bello.”


	2. Captain Canada to the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk where to go, man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a damsel in distress

ALRIGHT MY BOOTYFUL AND HANDSOME PEOPLE I JUST REAAALLY NEED A LITTLE OF YOUR TIME TO HELP ME JUST A LITTLE 👌

I know i shouldn't lure you into helping me like this HAHAHA but I'm just very confused right now.

I just need you to comment your choice down below. Just that.

So, I'm going to start a new jaeno fanfic in my other pseud: jaeman. And i kinda can't choose between these two plots because... i'm that immature.

I'm going to explain it carefully and i really hope all of you who notice this gimme a thumbs up for one plot that you expect more. Here we go.

**Plot 1: Genie!au**

Jaemin is this old, ancient, wise genie who grants people's wishes and he is in debt with jeno's mom. Shortly, in order to complete jeno's mom's wish, he has to protect and grant's jeno's wishes. Clever isn't she. So, jeno has to deal with jaemin's antics especially his long ass hair. The plot is a little bit more fun and enjoyable with more jokes and stupidity by both characters. It has a little of goblin's feeling in it but with more fun. And stupidity. And fluff.

 

**Plot 2: Underworld!au**

This one is more mythological. Jaemin is the king of underworld by the name Yeomra and jeno is a boy from a poor family. The thing is this family can have jeno because they have sealed a deal with jaemin. The deal are jaemin will give them a chance to have a baby and by the time the baby is 20yo, they have to return it back to jaemin cus he/she is gonna be his bride/groom. The plot is thicker than the first one but i will slip some witty remarks in it too. But it will have the beauty and the beast feelings and maybe more stressful times and cry cry baby dont cry moments and myths.

 

I hope you kindly help me abt this, i expect a lot from you guys and i wish i could read any replies especially from those jaeno shippers. I'm going to reward you with an update from captain canada's series (im going to post that anyway) so, see you in the comment section bbys i luv you all!!!

 

-longassride

**Author's Note:**

> scream to me at my tumblr [murkcurry](http://murkcurry.tumblr.com/). im not biting!!! ^^ check my other fics too, it’ll be appreciated.


End file.
